More Better
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: With a little help from Adam Copeland, Cody finally realizes that Becky should get what she wants. Birthday present for Simply Priceless. Cody/Becky. Edge/Mack. Jay/Kaitlyn.


**A/N: Happy Birthday, Becky! **

"Come on, pick up... pick up..." Cody Rhodes paced his hotel room, phone pressed to his ear. The droning ring made his heart pound. "Come on, Becky, don't ignore me."

_Hi, this is Adam Copeland, Becky's best friend. She's not available because she__'__s either a, hanging out with me, or b, banging Cody. Leave a message and she'll get back to you—__if she actually cares._

Cody sighed and pressed end before the beep, hitting his cell against his forehead. He hadn't talked to her since their fight earlier that day. It was a stupid, selfish argument on his part—Becky wanted something really special for her birthday, but he wouldn't let her do it.

But honestly, why would he want his _girlfriend_ to take _stripping _lessons? That would just give his co-workers license to hit on her, which would give him license to beat their asses, which would give Vince license to fire him.

It wasn't worth it, even though he thought it'd be hot.

He had to make it up to her, but he didn't know how.

Cody lowered his phone.

But he definitely knew someone who did.

* * *

He was banging on his door loud enough to wake everyone on the floor.

"_What_?" Adam dragged out as he opened the door, holding a sheet around his waist. He frowned when he saw Cody. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need your help," he said breathlessly.

"Well, too bad! It's practically midnight, I'm not doing anything."

"Adam, come on. I need to make it right with Becky. She can't be mad at me on her birthday."

"I can't help you." He went to shut the door, but Cody stopped it. "I can't help you, Rhodes! Just figure it out yourself."

"Please, Adam! You've given me great advice before. You're my shopping buddy, man. I need your help. You know Becky better than anyone."

"I'm _busy_!" Adam sneered.

"With _what_?"

Adam looked down at himself, pushing his hair back. "I have no clothes on. What do you _think_ I'm doing? Crocheting?"

"Come on, man, please? I'm sure Mack wouldn't mind—"

"She would!" came a voice from inside.

"Shut it, wench!" Adam barked, looking over his shoulder. He turned back to Cody and sighed. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"I can't thank you enough, man, really."

"Stop gushing, Cody." Adam glanced around. "Are we the only people left in here?"

"No, there are a few others."

"Barely. I didn't know the mall was open this late."

"Yeah, me neither." Cody sighed. "I miss Becky."

"Oh, stop being a baby. Man up and get your bitch back." Adam stopped in front of a liquor store. "They have _liquor_ _stores_ in malls now?"

Cody paused. "I guess. Why—"

Adam was already inside, scoping out the beer.

Cody hurried after him. "Adam, we can't do this now! My relationship is at stake!"

"Cool your jets, Codester. Canada Day's almost over. I need to make sure _my_ relationship isn't at stake." Adam picked up a case of Molson. "Ah. There's my pride and joy."

"I will buy you a _year's worth_ of beer if you put that down right now and help me find something to get Becky!"

"You got a deal, Neil." Adam put it down. "Get her stripping lessons."

Cody halted. "No. I already told you why I don't want her to do that."

"I hate it to break it to you, but your woman's already getting hit on."

Cody's fist clenched. "By _who_?"

"Almost everyone on the Smackdown brand." Adam started walking again, hands leisurely in his pockets. "And your boss."

"_Vince_!? That sick—"

"Not _Vince_." Adam smirked. "Randy Orton."

Cody stopped. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"What the fuck! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Like you could." Adam cleared his throat slightly. "So. Since you don't have to worry about people hitting on Becky anymore, are you gonna get her what she wants?"

Cody crossed his arms. "No."

"Fine. If you don't get it for her, I'm going to have to, so I'll let _you_ explain that to Mack."

"You? Why would you get it for her?"

"Because when I see an opportunity, I seize it." Adam grinned. "Do you know how _awesome_ I'd be in her book if I got her stripping lessons?"

"You're already more awesome than I am."

"That's not hard to see." Adam pushed Cody to start walking again. "If you're not going to get her lessons, at least wear something she'll enjoy."

"Like what?"

"Nothing?"

Cody stumbled a bit. "Is sex all you ever think about?"

"Nah, I think about violence, too."

Cody shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"If I had a dime for every time I'd heard that..." Adam paused, counting on his fingers. "I'd have—"

"What about a suit? Do you think she'd like me in a suit?"

"What about suit pants and no shirt?"

"What _is_ it with you?"

"What? I'm Rated R. You gotta expect it."

Cody ran his hand over his jaw. "This is hopeless."

"No, no, no, no, no. Jeff Hardy is hopeless. You, on the other hand, are... somewhat capable. Just blow Becky away."

"I don't know how," Cody muttered.

"Well figure it out, and quick." Adam paused. "What did she get you for your special day?"

Cody sighed. "This limited edition Zelda game. And tickets to see Our Lady Peace."

"Jesus _Christ_! And you won't give her stripping lessons?"

"Well—"

"That's WRONG! WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG!"

Cody covered his eyes. "Did you really just do that?"

"Dude, dick move. _Dick. Move_. Get her the lessons."

"I can't! I need to get her something romantic, something that'll blow her away—"

"Stop being a little bitch and just get them for her. I don't have time to scope out scented candles and rose petals."

"I don't know what to do," Cody whined.

"Well, come to a decision. I want to enjoy the rest of Canada Day before it ends with some beer, some hockey and some lady."

Cody looked up. "That's it!"

Adam stared at him. "What's it?"

* * *

"Why doesn't he leave a message?" Becky scrolled through her calls. "He's called thirteen times!"

"Lucky number thirteen," Mack mused. She shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Maybe he's too scared to actually leave one."

Becky put her phone down on the hotel table, letting her head fall into her hands. "I haven't talked to him since this morning."

"What'd you guys fight about?" Kaitlyn asked.

"My birthday." Becky rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't get me stripping lessons."

Mack choked, smoke shooting out of her mouth and nose. She coughed and coughed and coughed. "Why _not_?"

"I have no idea!"

Mack wiped her eyes. "Well, half the roster hits on you already. Maybe he thinks it'll make them do it more."

"What does he think I'm going to do? Actually _accept _their advances?"

Mack shrugged, dragging on her cigarette. "I don't know. I don't understand what goes on in his head sometimes."

The hotel room door buzzed loudly, opening after it unlocked.

"Becky?"

Becky looked up, frowning slightly. "You're back."

"I should be saying the same." Cody looked at Adam behind him. "Your girl's in here."

"Awesome." Adam pushed past him, Molson under his arm, and grabbed the back of Mack's neck. "You need to leave. Say good bye."

Mack smiled at her friends. "Bye, guys."

Becky watched as Adam led her out.

Cody cleared his throat. "Uh, Kait? Do you think I could talk to Becky?"

Kait looked at her.

Becky nodded.

"I...gotta go call Jay anyway." Kaitlyn stood up and smiled weakly at Cody, heading for the door.

He sat down when it closed. "Hey."

"Hi," she said quietly, twirling her phone on the table. She glanced up at him. "You look nice."

Cody looked at his button down. "Adam picked it out for me."

"Figures." She smiled slightly. "What're you dressed up for?"

"Your birthday apology."

"My birthday's over."

"I know. Which is why I can give you this." Cody slid the envelope across the table to her.

Becky frowned and picked it up. "What is this? You didn't give me _money_ as a present, did you?"

"Just open it," he said playfully.

Becky slid the card out once she did, flipping it open to read the inside. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

Cody couldn't hide his grin. "You like it?"

"But, but, but—"

"Do you like it?"

Becky looked up at him. "You said you wouldn't let me take them!"

"I said I wouldn't give them to you for your birthday." He looked at his watch. "Technically, it's not your birthday anymore."

"Oh, Cody!" Becky shot out of her seat and threw her arms around her boyfriend. "Thank you so much! This is the best birthday present ever!"

He pushed her back to look into her eyes. "But you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"The only stripping you'll be doing is for me."

Becky nodded. "Deal."

**A/N: Hope you liked it, Becky. :P Review.**


End file.
